


A Knight in Shining Armor

by ineedminions



Series: Dicksa One Shots [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: Professional Baseball player Dickon Tarly, his wife Sansa Tarly and the ad campaign that changes their lives.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Dickon Tarly
Series: Dicksa One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627780
Kudos: 18





	A Knight in Shining Armor

Dickon’s agent, Arys Oakheart, was discussing with the hazelnut chocolate ad executives what their vision was for the commercial they were trying to get Dickon to star in.The premise was that Dickon was to be a knight in a tournament on horseback and had won.He was supposed to go up to a woman portraying his love interest and crown her with a crown of flowers and kiss her.Arys chuckled. 

“Are you going to cast someone for the love interest or can I ask his wife to be it?I can guarantee you a 95% success just by using her and I’m just spitballing here, if she’s holding their son, you’ll get probably that extra 4% success.”

“We were planning on casting someone, but I suppose we’re open to the possibility of his wife doing it if she’s willing.”The exec said. 

“I’d 110% recommend asking her first.He only has eyes for her anyway so it probably wouldn’t go well without her.It’s been a while, but I remember seeing some women practically throw themselves at him and he is completely oblivious, but the second he sees his wife, he’s got the biggest heart-eyes and only has eyes for her.”Arys suggested.“To be fair, this is her.”He said as he pulled up a photo of her and Dickon on his phone.It showed how beautiful Sansa Tarly was and how besotted Dickon looked when he was looking at her.

Arys FaceTimed Dickon.“Hey Dickon, I’m with the execs from Highgarden Chocolates. They have a really promising ad campaign that they want you to be in but I had a suggestion for them.”

“Yeah, what was that, Arys?”Dickon asked. 

“There’s a love interest for you in it, and I suggested that they use Sansa for it.Would that be something that she might be interested in?If she was interested, they might also be able to fit Matt in to the bit.”Arys told him.

“Give me a second.” Dickon muted the phone, but forgot to pause the video. 

“What’s Arys got, D.”Sansa said cooing at baby Matt in her lap.

“He has an ad campaign that they want me to have a love interest in and he suggested that they use you and maybe Matt.”Dickon told her, his beaming expression towards his wife was blinding and Arys showed the execs that face he had. They nodded, impressed.

“What’s the premise?”She asked.Dickon unmuted the phone and put it on speaker. 

“What’s the full premise, Arys?”

“You’d be a knight that’s just won a jousting tournament and are crowning Sansa your Queen of Love and Beauty with a crown of flowers.You kiss and we cut to you and her standing together looking like you always do together.”

“I’d be interested.”Sansa said. 

“Ok.We’ll do it.”Dickon agreed.Arys got the paperwork done and they were going to go film it a week later. 

Arys went with Sansa, Dickon, Matt and Sansa’s dad were on their way in to the ad shoot.Ned was the one chosen to go to help with Matt. The costume team had a beautiful deep green gown for her to wear with a lovely necklace that looked like a diamond and emerald pendant. They kept her hair mostly down and curled it beautifully as Ned rocked Matt in the car seat near her.Dickon had been led off to get into his costume.Right before it was time to begin, Sansa changed Matt into the baby gown that they had decided on.Ned carried Matt behind Sansa as she was led to the spot she would sit in. 

It was an amazing set with beautiful, colorful banners and everyone else looked like a proper people from bygone days.Sansa settled in the seat she had been assigned before Ned passed Sansa her sleeping son. Matt was a wonderful baby and slept deeply often.Very little woke him up.They had changed it the end of a sword fighting duel instead of a joust because Dickon wasn’t that great at horseback riding.Ned went to go stand in the back with Arys.

They started the sword duel and when Dickon’s opponent fell and lost his sword, a cheer went up from the crowd.Sansa was beaming at Dickon like she normally does.She looked like an ethereal being or the Mother made flesh.But that was almost nothing compared to the gaze of Dickon when he saw his beautiful wife and son sitting there.His whole face lit up brightly and he made his way over to the podium that held the beautiful pink rose flower crown.He took the crown and brought it over confidently to Sansa. 

“My Lady.”He said sweeping into a deep bow and kissing their son’s head gently.She smiled blindingly at him and he gently laid the flower crown on her head.“My Queen of Love and Beauty.”He said softly. 

“My Lord is too kind.”She said softly, smiling gently and holding Matt who was somehow still sleeping. 

They cut it and the execs were excited because they’d never had a shoot go so smoothly.Arys told the exec to keep filming as Ned came up to Sansa and gently scooped up Matt so Sansa could stand up.Once Ned had Matt safely in his arms, Dickon held his hand out for Sansa and she took it. Two of the cameras was still rolling, capturing the look of domestic bliss on Sansa and Dickon’s faces. 

They slowly walked over to the next place they would be filming.Dickon continued to look at her like she hung the sun, moon and stars and she looked up at him with happiness and devotion.They stopped under the arbor with jasmine blossoms looking beautiful and Dickon pulled her to him and just held her tucked against him, her head under his chin.They fit together perfectly like 2 adjoining puzzle pieces.After a few minutes, Sansa gestured to Ned to bring Matt over to her so she could hold him and he transferred him to her arms.Dickon gazed at them with hope and love and constancy. 

The camera crew kept filming and had added cameras as Sansa and Dickon gazed at each other naturally.The exec on site leaned over to Arys and told him that his suggestion was gold.They hardly needed any direction, the cameras were just filming them naturally together with their son.They’d never seen a couple so at ease and besotted with each other. 

After a few more minutes, Matt finally woke up and reached for Dickon from his mother’s arms and Dickon pulled him into his arms gently holding his son like the precious thing he was.The director came up to them and said that they were done and could go change. 

“You got everything you needed?”Sansa asked her concernedly.

“Honey, you and your husband were THE BEST talent I think I have ever worked with even when you weren’t aware of it.I would love to work with you both again in any context.”

“Oh.”Sansa said softly.“Thank you, Jenni.Thank you very much. It was lovely to work with you too.”Dickon passed Matt back to Sansa and she kissed her son’s head. 

“Thank you, Jenni.We’d love to work with you again as well.”Dickon said shaking her hand.They went back to their trailer and they changed and Sansa fed Matt before she finished getting redressed.Arys met them outside with Ned and they all went back to the SUV.A few weeks later it was time for it to air during the Super Bowl.All of Sansa’s family and Dickon’s family came over to their house to watch both the game and the ad airing.Everyone was paying attention when the ad came on and it looked beautiful.Everyone loved it and Sansa’s family said that it was refreshing that everyone could see what they saw on a regular basis.Sansa and Dickon both loved it.

Arya looked at her phone and saw that the commercial was blowing up the internet.The consensus was that they were the cutest couple and many wanted someone who looked at them the way that Sansa and Dickon looked at each other.So many women commented about how adorable it was to with Dickon and his family, wishing it was them. 

But that all paled in comparison to the number of calls and emails that Arys was getting about them.Arys called Dickon and Sansa about an hour after it had aired.

“Dickon, Sansa.My phone hasn’t stopped ringing since it aired.So many people are wanting to know if they can talk to me about hiring you and Sansa for work.I told them I would get back to them, but think about it.Let me know either way.I’d be more than happy to represent Sansa too if you decide to go that route.”Arys told them before he hung up with them.

“Oh my gods, D!!!”Sansa squealed hugging him close.

“Sans, baby!”He said picking her up and spinning her around. 

“We’ll sleep on it and discuss it tomorrow, babe.”Sansa said leaning down to kiss him. 

“I love you so much, Sansa.”He whispered.

“I love you so much, too, Dickon.”She whispered back. 


End file.
